


Dammek x Reader - (Lime?) One-shot

by wwhe



Series: Homestuck/Hiveswap x Reader [1]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwhe/pseuds/wwhe
Summary: It's not even really full-on smut or anything, it's more of a short little lime. Dammek was the most requested troll from my last Homestuck/Hiveswap x reader thing, so I decided to write this up for you guys :)I'm not a big fan of him so this was a little difficult. Anyways, hope you Dammek fans like it! I'm still taking Homestuck/Hiveswap x reader requests, by the way. Both fluff and smut requests are open.Again, reader can be a guy, a gal, or a non-binary pal!





	Dammek x Reader - (Lime?) One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> please note that the characters written in the story are at least 18 years of age or older. please don't read this kind of stuff if you know you shouldn't be, okay? <3 im a pretty cool guy but underage mixed with sexual content isnt cool, man.

You squint your eyes and wrinkle your face in annoyance as the strips of sunlight that streamed through your hive's window awakened you from your peaceful sleep. It's late in the morning now, and you should really get up. You have a lusus to feed and some errands to run today.

Yawning, you try to maneuver your body so that you can stand up. You are stopped abruptly by an arm that's been slung around your bare midsection - it prevents you from moving away with a small tug. You blush a little as you recall the events of last night. Your matesprite, Dammek, had been visiting with you and... had ended up staying the night. A shy glance towards the full pail in the corner of the room almost makes you a little hot and bothered, to say the least. 

"Can you... lay with me for just a little longer? Five more minutes?" Dammek whispers lazily into your back, making you shiver at the feeling of his breath tickling your skin. The sleepiness in his voice is still lingering; he must've just woken up. You turn around onto your other side so that you can face him. He seems to have slept with his glasses still on, although they are turned at a weird angle so that one of his eyes are exposed. Some of his hair sticks up in disarray, and you giggle at how silly it makes him look. Normally, he seemed more guarded and serious. You suppose that a part of him had remained somewhat serious, as he was currently wearing pants. Dammek prepared ahead of time for everything - from the consequences of him getting caught for starting up a rebellion to the consequences of him waking up and being caught pantsless by someone other than you.

"You and I both know that I'll be pretty busy today," you whisper back with a smile. "My lusus is probably hungry, so I have to go feed it. Plus, there's a lot of important stuff I have to do toda-" he cuts you off by pressing his lips gently onto yours before gradually increasing the intensity of the kiss.

Your eyes flutter closed and you move your hands to his hips - having almost completely forgotten about what you were about to say.

He is the first to pull away, and when you open your eyes again you see that he is smirking. He's wide awake now. "You've got lot of important stuff to do, you say? How important would you say that I am?" 

It takes you a minute to understand what he was implying. In that same minute, you find your self subconsciously crossing your legs a little. The very thought of what he had just implied had both your bulge and nook tingling in arousal. Each time you pailed with him it always seemed to be better than the last time. 

You clear your throat and try to ignore the feeling of your face heating up. "Very important. But. By important stuff to do, I meant that..." you don't even remember what it was that you had to do today. At this point, it could wait. He had you turned on just with a simple implication, and it had your insides stirring in anticipation. 

"You meant that you've got to do me? I mean - I thought last night was pretty hot and heavy - but if you insist..." he says huskily, removing his glasses and placing his hands on either side of your face. "...then I'm yours for the taking."

Yeah, whatever you had to do today could definitely wait. Right now, you wanted to do Dammek.

You lean your face forward and lock your lips with his. He responds quite happily by tilting his head to the side so that the two of you could deepen the kiss, and you let your lips part for a split second as you sigh with content. His tongue has already worked its way into your mouth, while your hands have already worked their way up to his hair. You run your fingers through his dark hair, letting your fingertips brush the base of his antler-shaped horns.

He begins to purr quietly - a sound that indicates a high level of both comfort and happiness in trolls - and you try your best not to ruin the kiss by smiling. 

"I guess... " you start, breaking the kiss every minute or so to try and finish your sentence, "you must be pretty important... because I do insist."

He breaks the kiss to laugh, pressing his forehead to yours. "Your sexy dialogue is awful. Don't talk to me, just fuck me."

You stick your tongue out at him. "I've only been up for a few minutes. Not everyone has a ridiculous amount steamy lines to jut in on demand, unlike you. Cut me some slack." 

"As you wish." he sighs, smiling. 

You plant a kiss on his cheek and move your mouth to his ear. "If you thought last night was hot and heavy," you whisper, feeling him physically shiver at your words, "then you're no where near prepared for the rebellion I'm about to start in your pants."

He swallows, face glowing bright bronze. "P-please..."

You laugh, turning to look at him. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a request for the next one!


End file.
